


Crouching Tiger Hidden Blacksmith

by johanirae



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Taka, full time blacksmith, part-time martial arts master. (Or, those red ropes were not there before Taka gives you the Kaginawa)
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Taka, Ryuzo & Jin Sakai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Crouching Tiger Hidden Blacksmith




End file.
